


Bruce Wayne is Batman

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper





	Bruce Wayne is Batman

“Bat, I have an idea,” Joker looked over at his larger lover, currently on the floor doing pushups.  
“Yeah, “Bruce grunted. Down. Up. Down.”What is it?”  
“You're going to a Halloween party tonight, right?”  
“Yeah, “ Bruce was still counting in his head. He eyed the Joker suspiciously. “What are you planning.”  
The Joker giggled, looking down at Bruce. He made a 'who, me?' gesture. “Nothing. I was just thinking. Remember that conversation we had a few months ago.”  
Bruce just looked at Joker as he continued huffing through his pushups and Joker continued.  
“The one we had about fucking in public.”  
Bruce finished his pushups in silence and rolled over. “Yes, I remember. “ He blushed as he said it.  
“Then, Bat, you remember what you said at the time. I quote,”the only way we would be able to pull that off is if we went to a costume party as ourselves.' end quote. “  
Joker's unpainted face looked gleeful as he said this. “This is a perfect opportunity. We would just have to get out of there before the unmasking. Seize him and unmask him,” Joker quoted. “That we may know who we have to hang at sunrise”  
Bruce sat up and looked at his lover. “Poe, Cask of Amontillado,” he commented. He joined Joker on the bed. “I am not sure that I could fuck you in public,” he commented. Joker pouted. “No, listen to me. That's between us. It's personal. You know that I don't even like it when Alfred walks in on us.”  
That was true. Joker hated Alfred and the feeling was mutual. Bruce was literally the only thing keeping the two men from killing each other. Joker liked to discomfort Alfred by being affectionate to Bruce when in his presence.  
Joker didn't see Alfred much. Bruce and Joker preferred to stay in the penthouse together, while Alfred tended the rebuilt Manor. Bruce didn't like the new Manor.  
Alfred accepted his banishment stoically because he knew that he had been wrong. Six months before, he had drugged Joker and sent him back to Arkham and during the ensuing fortnight, he watched Bruce unravel to a degree that he wouldn't have thought possible. When Bruce went to Arkham and freed the Joker(in secret and not as Batman), he brought him to the penthouse and told Alfred that he was moving back there for the foreseeable future Alfred was to stay at the Manor unless summoned.  
“But, “ Bruce continued, bring them both back to the present. “I like the general concept. I like the idea of doing this and dancing together. We would have to make the Bat-suit different, insert some costume malfunctions, so that everyone knows that it's 'Bruce Wayne, Billionaire.' Maybe get a couple of models to dress as your henchmen, in motley. “  
They spent a couple of hours together, plotting the night ahead. The point was to make Bruce Wayne look so buffoonish that no one would ever believe that he could be Batman. At the same time, they would take advantage of the opportunity to invade the party. The recent separation had caused them to be much closer. People at work were remarking how much less tense Bruce seemed. Lucius had commented on it several times. Bruce called the modeling agency and requested four models.  
Bruce and Joker spent the next couple of hours after that actually dancing. Joker was rather anal for things being choreographed properly and Bruce went along with it because the fiend actually had some good ideas. One example was that the plan was to have Bruce's leg armor fall off leaving him in his boxers(specially made with Joker's on them), adding to the buffoon image. Joker wisely demonstrated why Bruce would need to keep his groin armor on even over the boxers. In all, it was a brilliant plan. Joker called it 'hiding in plain sight.'.  
At precisely eleven that night, the costume got the surprise of it's life. First, Joker came in accompanied by four of Bruce's models, indeed dressed in purple and green motley. They were keeping their distance from Joker, even though he had covered his scars with latex before applying his makeup and he was speaking with a broad Australian accent instead of his usual nasal tones. They still knew that something wasn't right with him.  
The music playing was Rihanna's S &M. The girls started dancing with each other, getting the hell away from Joker as he started to dance. And he could dance. This was where Bruce entered. He and Joker had subtly altered an old suit of his. It wasn't quite hockey pads, but it was close. Bruce and Joker started a mock fight which ended with the Joker kicking Bruce over and pulling off his cape. Bruce released two small levers while on his stomach and when he stood up his lower armor fell off, revealing Joker's shorts. They had actually been a present from Joker-even if he had ordered it for Bruce on Bruce's computer using Bruce's credit card. He then left two 100 dollar bills behind for a pair of 25 dollar shorts. They were quite long, falling almost to Bruce's knees, so he wasn't embarrassed.  
He got up gracefully and then he and Joker danced towards each other. The other party goers were in hysterics, both at his costume with the crooked mask and oddly painted bat symbol and at the whole antic. The camera's flashed. But, meanwhile he and Joker were actually able to dance in public unmolested. No one knew who Joker was, even if they did know Bruce. There was a bit of commenting, but Bruce had taken out several male models as well over the past year. At first, he did it to test his gayness. He had never been attracted to men before the Joker and after a series of dates with devastatingly handsome men, he realized that he was only attracted to Joker. But, it also made it quite a bit easier for him to appear in public with his lover. Most people thought that Joker was just another male model that he had hired, in makeup.  
They spent the next 45 minutes dancing and then hustled out of there, leaving the models there. They didn't care. Joker had made them nervous and they were glad to see him go. They had the exposure and a bit of pay. The paparazzi were in hysterics at the idea of Bruce Wayne dressing as Batman.

'Bruce Wayne is Batman' screamed the headlines the next day. Alfred, in his exile at the Manor, almost had a heart attack, before reading the whole story and then turning on the television and seeing the video of Bruce's antics, including Joker kicking him over. Alfred was so upset that he disregarded Bruce's instructions and drove to the penthouse to confront Bruce.  
He found the two of them curled on the leather couch, eating and watching the TV. They were both watching the news reports and the film of their antics.  
They both looked up as Alfred came in and Bruce wrapped an arm around Joker, better to keep him and Alfred apart.  
“Well, if it isn't Jeeves,” Joker's nasal voice sounded angry. Alfred didn't bother to look at the clown he hated so much.  
“What are you doing here, Alfred?” Bruce asked. He was still somewhat angry at his butler and didn't want to deal with the animosity between Alfred and Joker.  
“Are you insane, Bruce? Going to a costume party dressed as Batman?”  
“It was brilliant, Alfred. We practiced and everything. It was so well choreographed.+  
No one would ever believe that I was Bruce Wayne. Not anymore. It was all Joker's idea.”

The clown smirked. “Hiding in plain sight, Jeeves.”  
Bruce smiled fondly at the clown and pulled him in for a kiss. Alfred made a sound of disgust and left the Penthouse. Bruce knew that he would have to fix it with his butler sooner or later, but he didn't know how. He wasn't about to give Joker up.


End file.
